The present technology relates to a solid-state image sensor and a driving method, and specifically, relates to a solid-state image sensor and a driving method capable of suppressing increase in area of an image sensor and reducing impedance of pixels.
For example, an image sensor which performs imaging by performing photoelectric conversion on light incident from the subject causes a drop of power supply (voltage drop) in driving for initialization of pixels, for example, in resetting the pixels constituting the image sensor. Such a drop of power supply is known larger as the number of pixels of the image sensor is larger.
Therefore, in order to relieve such a drop of power supply, there is a typical measure of reducing impedance by making power supply wirings for supplying power to pixels and/or power supply wirings of the pixels themselves thick.
Moreover, there is also an image sensor in which two power supply lines as power supply wirings of a peripheral circuit of pixels are provided along a signal processing part, interposing common signal lines, and these power supply lines are connected with a cross connection line, this improving a signal readout speed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-054246).
Furthermore, there is also proposed an image sensor in which a plurality of power supply parts capable of supplying a plurality of predetermined potentials are provided and the potentials supplied from these power supply parts to pixels are selectively switched to distribute circuit load (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-067682).